nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Kardezar
'Character First Name' Kardezar 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Misperceptions 'Age' 22 'Date of Birth' 02/10/178 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Asian 'Height' 5"8 'Weight' 170lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Serpent tattoo on chest 'Affiliation' Getsugakure no Sato: Village Hidden under the Moon 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Uchiha Kardezar was always a bright when he was an academy student. His friendliness would assure all around would feel comfortable and calm. Top and show relentless skills in the class. At the age of 16, Kardezar joined Getsugakure's Special Assassination and Tactical Squad to test his further abilities. Though his mind is impassion calm, Kardezar knew that the Uchiha was superior and can withstand the stamina and agility. His bloodline from Uchiha Kamiku, a high ranked Shinobi and son of Sasuke Uchiha was his father. He knew that his bloodline powers were great so he seek the unleash and experiement. He would overestimate his powers, but inside, he knows what good for him and try at the very least to use it wisely. 'Behaviour' The thing about Kardezar is he always welcome people. When in combat, greet, or just regular occasion, will never be agressive and sometime would take it "seriously". On a regular basis, Kardezar shows cunning in his abilities. 'Nindo (optional)' "I'd be glad to experience." 'Summoning' Summoning: Rashomon Summoning: Crows 'Bloodline/Clan' ''Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku)'' was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colours" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. 'Ninja Class ' ANBU. Student of Youth. Battle Hardened Ninja 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' Kunai Sword 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu 'Weaknesses' Medical 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 3 'Jutsu List' Kekkei Genkai -Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique -Boil Release: Sinful Lotus Technique Dōjutsu - 'Sharingan - Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan -Genjutsu: Sharingan -Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change -Amaterasu -Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire -Tsukuyomi -Susanoo -Yasaka Magatama 'Fire Release ' '+Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique +Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation +Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique +Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique +Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Water Release ' +Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique 'Ninjutsu ''' ''+'Clone Techniques'' +Clone Great Explosion Genjutsu ''' +Dusk Crow Genjutsu +Ephemeral '''Kenjutsu 'Allies' Amegakure No Sato: Village hidden in the rain Yumegakure no Sato: Village Hidden Among Dreams 'Enemies' 'Background Information' In time, Kardezar was brought to the shinobis world by Uchiha Misak(Mother)i and Kamiku(Father). In his early age, being an Uchiha was always a positive to his ninja skills. (working on it)... 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) *Showing 0 most recent *